residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
T-105a
The T-105 is the official name for two experimental prototype Tyrants that found their origins in the T-103 mass-produced models. Created in Malton, this was a Tyrant that was designed to be better suited to small-space combat, requiring the model to be much smaller than other models seen, having a size similar to an adult human. The T-105 models have a purple tinge to their skin. Only two variants of this model were produced before the Malton outbreak. The first model was largely a failure; for though it possessed the suggested size, incredible strength and speed that its creators hoped it would possess, it had a severe drop in intelligence due to the experiments that went in to its creation, and was dubbed a failure. It was supposed to be disposed of, however, the disposal team was incapable of killing it, and it was locked away in one of the facilities in East Grayside. After the outbreak, it escaped from its holding cell into the Malton sewers. The second model, dubbed T-105a, was named so due to the use of the NE-a parasite, which was used to give it heightened intelligence. Another benefit to the parasite was the models possession of tentacles that it could use in combat, making it a much more efficient killer. During a training session, the T-105a managed to effortlessly kill all 14 prisoners that were unleashed, well armed, against it. The T-105a model also possessed, like other tyrants, an enhanced form. This form, dubbed as ‘Cyclops’ by the survivors who encountered it, mutated far beyond the expectations of the scientists. It grew and was overcome by the NE-A's influence. In addition, its tentacles increased in mass and number, and it relied on them more. After the T-105a took enough combined damage from the survivor gunfire and a well-timed bomb trap, its mutations spanned out of control, killing it. Research data on T-105 and 105a allowed scientists to produce a line of T-105 Tyrants for testing purposes, and eventually created the T-0122 as an all-purpose test Tyrant. It is thanks to these test models that the R gene was developed R-Gene Report. Strengths The T-105 models were incredibly strong and fast Tyrants, able to traverse a lot of ground quickly and easily defeat several opponents. Thanks to the NE-alpha parasite within the second model, it also possessed an expanded intelligence, reasoning skills, and an enhanced immunity to small arms fire. Later models were weaker than T-105a, but retained the size and strength that the series was known for. Weaknesses The first T-105 model was a disappointing failure as far as the team is considered. And indeed, its lack of intelligence ultimately proves to be its downfall, as the survivors are able to trick it into entering a trapped room, where it was crushed to death. The second model's primary weakness was incendiary ammunition, which caused a chain reaction in its body that allowed it to be susceptible to other weapons for a short time. In addition, its secondary ‘Cyclops’ form had a large, very noticeable eye that became a striking weakness. After that, the creature's own mutations proved to be its undoing, as the NE-a parasite within it mutated out of control, killing it. Subsequent models, while considerably better-equipped against mutations, were noticeably weaker than the second model. Category:Kasei Category:Tyrant Category:Tyrant-Class